death school pt1
by mmo100
Summary: when a zombie out breack happens jack, kat, sky, and conner are stranded at a school until rescue arrives can they hold out *feedback apriciated


DEATH SCHOOL!

cafiteria

kat's POV.

It came all of a sudden the infection it killed all my friends. "Jack, conner, sky were the hell are you". Im getting a head of myself arnt i my name is Kat and as you might know green flue the dumb ass thing that turned everyone into zombies. so i was just hangin with my friends after school ill explain. "hey Kat" i heard jess yell down the hall. "what is it jess" i say once she gets close "schools closed" i can tell she happy because she bouncing off the walls. i look at he puzzilingly " you didn't hear schools been closed for hours due to.. ahggh" she grabs her stomach and falls to the ground."jess jess!" she looks up at me and her face is green and cut and gross and she bites me.

"jess wtf why the oggh green face all gross fuck" then i start madly kicking and eventually her head burst. and i ran like hell to the cafeteria and boarded myself in.

"hello" its what i hear the second i get in the cafe."HOLY SHIT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" i yell right at the man he had a giant sword on his back and a shit ton of pockets all over his cloths."hey you seen a girl named jess you know black hair cheerleader like you" he said. my only response is to nod at that moment i flash back to when i blew her head up with my foot."aa.. are you her relative" a ask stuttering. "yea im her dad" so at that point IM ready to break and i start crying, "hehehehey dont cry" im crying hysterically "im sorry soo sorry she turned into a thing and tried to kill me so i killed her im so sorry".

"kat their you are" i turn to see cassy running towards me and like jess she fell and turned into a thing and before i could react her head rolled to my feet and blood gushed all over me and i screamed again. then 2 more people ran up. i picked up a bat that i found on the way here and as soon as they walked by i smacked it in the head. "ogh fuck what the hell was that for" i open my eyes and i see a boy not that much younger and a older man with a blue hat and a beard. right i forgot to show the kid hey wore a beanie jeans and had a skate board. "hey kat its fine my daughter is still with me here now come on grab a gun or something". "wait what guns" i hear one of the boys asks. "these" jack cuts open a vent and takes out a ton of pistols. "where did you get these stretch that how are these in school" i asked in major confusion."well i used to have a special job so i hid things in case old rivals showed up for family well what are we waiting for grab a gun or whatever." he said i grabbed two pistols and a health pack."so whats going on here i mean are they zombies we start moving slowly". "hey so i heard there was a pickup coming at the end of the football feild" the guy with the blue hat said. "Guys did you here that" i say when i hear it again crying we turn the conner and saw a crying girl. the kid younger then me started walking up to her. "hey babe" he says walking up. she starts shericking him and runs at him "shit shit im sorry" jack starts running towards it and starts slashing. me and the other guy start shooting while the kid fell and hit it as well.

sky pov

holy shit that was all that as running through my head. "Jesus what the fuck has ceda been doing since this thing started" i yell all pissed because of that zombie bitch. i turn and see a poster

Special infected

hunter: a infected that will pounce and kill you almost instantly

Stratigy for survival: stick with group

Appearance: hood duck-tape

warning: growls when crouched

witch: identified by constant crying

Appearance: pale skin wight hair

Statigy: turn off light avoid confrontation

and im to lazy to explain the rest ill explain when i see them

"look" conner yelled happily. we all turn and saw a red room that said safe room "fuck yea" i yell and we all run in we walk in all there are are health kits and messigaes that says god is dead meet me at the feild. "well i know where gonna get picked up" i say and we grab some sleeping bags eat and fall asleep


End file.
